


It's Not Like I Care Anyway

by RageHappyRoses (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 11, dick simmons/dexter grif one-sided, during/around that time, men flirting like five year olds, simmons really likes grif, the rating might go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(hear me out, i know this ship is not very popular)</p><p>When Simmons decides to open his mouth to Sarge about somethings about Grif, things dont really take that worse of a turn. Problem being, it just didnt seem right. How could Sarge possibly like him back? Simmons finds himself asking the same question about his teammates.<br/>(Updates on Fridays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please just hear me out, unpopular ship but i love it nonetheless.

Grif really didn't want to get up today. Not like he had to or that it'd be abnormal, it's just that he had a reason to not get up other than just being lazy. No matter how much he showed apathy toward sarge's pleas to have him dead and complaints to how useless he was, he actually cared. Grif knew him before Red Team and before all this other shit went down. As soon as they were put on the same team and thrown into Blood Gulch the insults started. He actually liked Sarge though, it was the kind of thing where if he got close to Sarge he didn't speak too much. His suit became a lot hotter and not just because the insulated AC was broken. It was a hopeless effort, so he didn't try because his commanding officer obviously didn't feel the same.  
It was hours that Grif had laid there, just repeating over and over in his mind that he was a sorry excuse for person with a crush. He hated calling it that...a crush. It made him sound like a 13 year old girl passing notes and wanting to hold hands. Simmons decided to walk in just as Grif was arguing with himself about the actual definition of a crush. "Are you going to get up today and help or just lay there like you always do?" Simmons complained and crossed his arms over his chest. Grif groaned and rolled over, God he hated Simmons, exspecially since he was the object of Sarge's compliments and attention. "You have to get up, Sarge is looking for you, he wants to talk to you" Simmons muttered. Grif sat up more quickly that he acually wanted to. "Alright" he sighed and got up, grabbing his helmet from the corner of the room and putting it on and left the base.   
After looking for a while he finally found Sarge, on top of the base...surprise. "you wanted to talk to me?" Grif asked. Sarge turned to him and took off his helmet, "Simmons told me some things about you" he started, looking at Grif with a serious expression. "Like what?" Grif groaned and prepared for a long lecture on how lazy he was. "Told me you're acutally really fond of me, is that true?" Sarge smirked a bit. "Uh...no..sir definitely not" it was obvious that he was lying. Sarge chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "now look me in the face and say that" the smirk still evident on his face. Grif swallowed hard, his face was light red and Sarge would definitely notice. He slid the orange helemet off his head and repeated in a shaky voice, "N-No sir...I'm ...I'm not fond of you" Grif tried to keep the straightest face he could. "That's a shame soldier...I would have returned the feelings" Sarge's smirk grew and he grabbed the back of Grif's neck lightly, placing a kiss on top of his reddish orange hair. As Sarge walked away Grif was in awe, "did that just really happen?" He said to no one in particular. "Ha ha look at the lover boy!" he heard Simmons's voice yell from the bottom of the base. "Shut the fuck up Simmons!" Grif yelled with a red blush growing over his freckles. Damn...he'd have to tell Sarge the truth now.


	2. We're Real "Organized"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarge gets to think for a while and Grif asks Simmons for some helo on his plan to confront Sarge.

No surprise that he hated the idea of getting up in the morning. Sure this was an everyday thought for Grif but yet again there were more excuses for this particular morning. One being that he didn't want to face Sarge. He knew he'd have to tell him sooner or later that what Simmons said was true. He should be happy! Sarge said he felt the same way! Grif groaned as he ran his hands down his face, for some reason it didn't feel right. Maybe it was because they'd known each other for so long and all Sarge has done is insult him and wish him dead. Unless Sarge had the flirting tactics of a 5 year old kid, that was NOT the definition of liking someone. Was he just saying that out of pity? Or did he really mean it and just acted like he hated him? "ugh! What the fuck?!" Grif gripped his hair tight as he sat up. This wasn't supposed to be this hard.

As for Sarge, he was already up and trying to keep himself busy. Thing was, he wasn't entirely sure he had meant what he said. Sure he remembers how he and Grif used to hang out before the war, and how close they were. After realizing that they couldn't be friendly in the war due to their ranks Sarge got serious. He was only hard on Grif because he had wanted him to survive, but seeing as how the whole red vs blue fight was a ruse, he didn't have a reason to did he? Sure they were stuck on this island trying to find a way off it, and sure survival was priority but was it necessary to treat Grif like they were still in Blood Gulch? He sighed and sat down on top of the base, hanging his legs over the edge. Maybe Simmons was just lying? No, he was too much of a kiss ass to just lie to Sarge. He had no idea where this was going.

After a few hours of just walking around the area around the base, Grif had finally come up with a way to confront Sarge, but he wasn't exactly sure he could do it without practice, hence why an annoyed looking Simmons was now sitting in front of him. "ok, tell me why the hell you need me?" He groaned. "look Simmons, you did me a favor by telling Sarge how i felt, I just need a little help telling him that I lied and that I do like him. So just be Sarge for a few seconds?" Grif pleaded. Simmons sighed, "you're like a bunch of five year olds. Fine." he reluctantly agreed and crossed his arms. Grif took a big breath before looking Simmons in the eyes. "look, Sarge, I didn't mean. What I said the other day,I guess you could tell by how red my face was, I mean I'm not that good of a liar and I thought you wouldn't like me and you'd just laugh so I lied and I don't want to-" "oh my god just shut up!" Simmons cut him off, Grif looked at him surprised. "You don't have to explain all that! You don't have to say anything at all! Just kiss him and I'm sure he'll be all over you, good you should have seen How happy he was when I told him!" Simmons yelled. "oh...really?" Grif's face was now tinted a light pink at the idea.

"yes!" Grif messed with his fingers a bit, "do you think...you could still help me? I uh...I've...never kissed anyone" Grif said lowly. "what do you mean never kissed anyone?!" Simmons was genuinely surprised. "I've never kissed anyone ok?!" Grif yelled back. Simmons sighed as light red tinged his face too, "fine...I'll help." "r-really?" Grif smiled a bit. Simmons nodded and sighed as his grabbed the back of the red head's neck lightly. Grif swallowed hard as he kept eye contact with his teammate, before Grif could back away Simmons had pulled him into a harsh kiss. Grif suddenly felt himself relax as his arms went limp at his sides, Simmons began to move his lips against his. Grif soon understood and kissed back cautiously, not really sure he was doing it right. Simmons pulled away, slightly out of breath. " do you know how to kiss now?" He asked, his dark brown eyes meeting green. Grif nodded, speechless. Damn, Simmons thought, Grif looks amazing when he's flustered. 


	3. red team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my headcannons of what they look, like so you know what i see when im writing c:

My headcannons for sarge, grif and simmons.


	4. It Works Out For Everyone...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif finally tells sarge the truth but Simmons doesn't thinks he likes it

Simmons had spent most of his time that day pacing and thinking. He could still feel Grif's lips, he could still feel the close body heat,an image of Grif flustered was burned into his memory. He had never thought of him like this, he hated Grif...didn't he?

Meanwhile Grif had approached Sarge inside the base. Sarge could only raise an eyebrow at the orange soldier's stuttering. "stop Stammerin' Grif." He growled, crossing his arms. "what I'm trying to say...is that I...I lied ok?! I really really like you!" Grif spat out all at once, his face flushing. Sarge stared at him for a while before breaking out into laughter. "hu?" Grif blinked absently at his commanding officer. A hand went under Dexter's chin and he was forced into a kiss. The red head was surprised at first but then let his eyes fall closed and his arms wrap around Sarge's neck. He felt hands grab his waist firmly.

Simmons happened to round the corner and get a _lovely_ view of Sarge forcing Grif against a wall and shoving his tongue down his throat. His eyes went wide and his fists clenched, not too sure what to say. He felt his mouth become dry, what do you do when you catch your commanding officer making-out with your teammate? Simmons involuntarily cleared his throat, causing the two to pull away and,look directly at him.

"Uh...Simmons...I can explain" Grif started. Simmons put up a hand to stop him, "I don't want to know" he growled and pushed past them. Sarge watched him walk away,"wanna talk to him?" He asked. "Hell no, you can but there is no way I wanna get involved in his daddy issues." Grif shrugged. Sarge raised an eyebrow and walked off to find Simmons.


	5. Note to readers.

It doesn't seem like a lot of people are reading this i might discontinue this but please tell me  
Different if you enjoy this particular story. Otherwise this story will stop here.


End file.
